MUSH
by broodyleytons
Summary: OnShot Fluff. It was a challenge from my friend. Random. Just Read. Don't make explain my randomness.


Title: MUSH

Author: Me…Katy.

Disclaimer: You got it! Nopee. Don't own 'em. Wish I did. All I own is the pudding truck and the new catch phrase 'MUSH'.

Summary: One Shot Fluff. Very Random. Just read. Save me the trouble of explaining my randomness.

**MAX POV**

It was a beautiful day I tell ya. There were no clouds in sight. The birds were chirping. There was that yummy backyard BBQ scent in the air. And not to mention…I am in love.

Yes I said it. I am in double trouble love. I have never felt this way before in my life.

Liz and I finally are together. Last night I told her how I really felt about her and you know what? She didn't run away from me. Funny. You gotta love that girl.

So anyway. We kissed. MY FIRST KISS. With Liz Parker. On Her Balcony. Very PG right?  
Lets just say things got a little PG-13 after that boys and girls.  
And things could have been R if Mr. Parker didn't come up.

Damn parents.

Then I went home.  
Sleep wasn't that appealing considering I wasn't all that tired. wink entered here

So I watched some t.v.

Let me tell you…this show…One Tree Hill…is amazing.

It's like my life without the alien-ness.

There is this boy…Lucas…Man that kid has skill. In everything. Basketball, girls, friends, jobs…etc…

I think I shall upgrade that show to my Favorite's list.

Oh geez. How sad am I that I have a Favorite list?  
Do guys even have those?

Who cares.

I made out with Liz Parker.

Liz Parker. Liz Parker. Liz Parker.

That sure does have a nice ring to it.

Yepp.

I can die a happy man.

Anyway.  
I will stop living in the past.

_The good past…_

Back to the present.

As I am walking to the Crashdown (what? they serve great food and there service is excellent) I see a pudding truck.

I have the sudden urge to eat pudding.  
Which is weird because I hate pudding.  
I haven't had it since I was like 7.

I must have mistaken the powers of **BKBLP**.

What? 'Being Kissed By Liz Parker'

So I give into my craving and start walking towards the truck.

Funny how I am not even caring that the thought of Pudding being sold in a truck is kinda odd and probably not that sanitary.

Out of nowhere Michael pops out.

"Maxwell. You can't eat that."

I look at Michael like he is crazy and needs to be put away.  
Because frankly…he does.

"And why the hell not!" I say.

"Because. Its pud-dd-ing. Why would you? Its gross." Michael even shudders to enhance the grossness of it.

Wait. Did I just use the word 'grossness'?

**_BKBLP. BKBLP. BKBLP._**

Almost forgot.

Which brings me to the state of mind I am in now.

Which is…

Forget Pudding.

Liz Parker will do.

"Okay. Michael. I won't eat the pudding. But may I suggest you get your brain checked?" I pat him on the head and walked off leaving him in a daze. I worry about him. I think he is on drugs.

Seriously.

Now I am in the Crashdown. Liz spots me and walks over.

"Hey." Her voice is like music to my ears.

Oh God. I am a mush.

Yes. I made a word up to describe myself at this point and time.

M U S H.

It means; a boy who acts likes a girl.

Actually. If Michael were here…he would say I was a pansy. But this is my word damnitt.

"Hey." Yeah smart Evans. Repeat what SHE says. "Whats up?" Yah okay better.

"Nothing. Just working." She smiles. Ladies and Gentlmen the lady smiled. I think I could die. Or jump her bones. Either one I'd be pretty damn happy.

"Oh. I see. Well do you want to hang out later?" I hold my breath in hopes she still wants me.

"Yeah. I would love to. Movies?" There is that smile again.

God help me.

"That would be great." I nod. I NOD. Geez. What am I? 70?

"Okay. Well is there something I can get for you?"

Now…what I want to say is "Yeah sugar, a break in your shift so we can go in back and hanky panky."

But being Mr. Shy Evans that I am… I settle for "Cherry Coke with Lime. Thanks."

She smiles again and walks off.

I sigh because that exquisite body swaying away is going to mine in 4.5 hours.

Oh yes. Bliss is what I am feeling.

I finish off my coke and walk out. I need to get ready.

What? Girls aren't the only ones who take an hour to get ready.  
Yeah Yeah. Shut Up. I too can hear Michael chanting 'Pansy Pansy Pansy' in my ear.

As I walk a see a pretty beat up car. It looks a lot like a sheriff vehicle.

'Oh shit Valenti'.

Now. If you didn't know already me and my sister and our friend Michael are aliens. Sheriff Valenti loathes us. He doesn't know we know but Isabel dreamwalked him one evening and what his dream was told us everything. More than needed.

So brings me to my dilemma.

Valenti. Crashed car. Probably teetering life and death.

Hmmmm.

Alright alright. I was just screwing with ya.

Oh there goes the siren.

Thank God for ambulances.

I should stay and check it out right? I mean that would be horrible to leave him there.  
Riiiight.  
He should suffer.

He has done nothing good for me.

"Yo Maxwell."

I knew I called him "friend" for something.

"Hey Michael." But he could at least drop the Maxwell.

"You gotta help me. Maria wants a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yah a present. Her birthday is tomorrow." I look at Michael and scrunch my left eyebrow. "You know the anniversary of her birth and all."

I nod. "Okay. Well how about…jewelry."

He shakes his head. "Ok. But what?"

"Earrings."

"Okay. Thanks Maxwell." He pats me on the back and walks off.

I begin to fake shoot him. You know like a Lone Ranger would.

Gotta love the cowboys.

So I am walking again…  
Poor Valenti…

Okay.

On to getting ready for my hott date.

Continue?  
Let me know.

R&R.

kthnkxbyee.


End file.
